


In Memoriam

by creativesavage



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: “Admiral, I completely understand if you do not want to do this interview since it’s only been three months…” Khalisah offered.Hannah shook her head while wiping away her tears. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” “Are you su–”“Yes.”Khalisah looked at the Admiral with a worried expression then went back to her seat. “Are you ready?” she asked with concern.“Yes.” Hannah answered, regaining her composure. “Please, continue with the questions.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions and I'm very proud of it!! Please let me know what you think!!  
> Special thanks to @chaosandecstacy on tumblr for beta reading!!

“Good morning, Hannah Shepard!” screamed the V.I. alarm. Hannah let out a soft groan as she got up out of bed.

“The date is November 16th, 2186. Would you like me to remind you of today’s events?” the V.I. asked in a cheerful tone.

“Yes, please.” Hannah said groggily while getting dressed in her Alliance dress blues.

Exactly two months ago, Commander Nova Shepard, daughter of Hannah Shepard, sacrificed her life to save the galaxy from the Reapers. Hannah remembers hearing the news from Hackett and breaking down in the middle of the CIC. Hannah remembers not having a body to bury for the second time. Hannah remembers attending an endless amount of memorials and vigils, hearing “You’re daughter will be missed” and “Nova was a hero” countless times. Hannah remembers meeting with the surviving Normandy crew and hearing their sympathies and best memories with Nova. Hannah remembers it all like it was yesterday.

“Today you have an interview scheduled with Mrs. Khalisah al-Jilani today at 3:30 P.M. Eastern Time on the planet Ilium in city Nos Astra.” the V.I. stated.

Hannah murmured to herself while slipping on her dress shoes. She completely forgot that she arranged the interview for today. The Admiral remembers Khalisah approaching her during while Hannah was watching over the rebuilding of Earth. The reporter asked if Hannah would be willing to be interviewed about Nova Shepard for a Alliance New Network special. Hannah wanted to be rude and refuse. ‘This woman insulted my daughter over live T.V. and expects me to just be fine with that and partake in an interview?’

“Do you need anything else, Admiral?” the V.I. asked.

“No, thank you.” Hannah replied.

“Okay. Have a wonderful day!” said the V.I..

Hannah nodded and made her way out to the CIC to begin her duties.

* * *

 

When Hannah landed on Illium later that day, she was greeted by Khalisah herself.

“Good afternoon, Admiral.” Khalisah said.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. al-Jilani.” Hannah replied.

The reporter put her hands up. “Please, just call me Khalisah. Now, would you like to conduct this interview on your ship or in a private room at the bar Eternity?”

Hannah shifted her feet. “I think it would be best if we have it on my ship. There’s a lesser chance for distractions and interruptions.”

“Alright. I’ll get my things and meet you aboard.”

Khalisah turned around and made her way to the trading floor to pick up her things.

Hannah walked towards the windows overlooking the entire city. Suddenly, like a giant wave crashing to shore, she remembered Nova telling her about her adventures on Illium. She remembers Nova describing how beautiful the horizon looked, how she began helping Liara become the Shadow Broker by hacking terminals and fighting a spectre named Tela Vasir, how she met an asari justicar named Samara who needed help killing her daughter, and how Nova recruited a drell assassin named Thane who later became the most important person in her daughter’s short life. Hannah began to tear up when Khalisah came back with her gear.

“Are you ready to go, Admiral?” Khalisah asked sincerely.

“Yes.” Hannah replied, trying to keep her composure. “If you would please follow me.”

Hannah turned and escorted Khalisah to the SSV Orizaba for the interview.

* * *

 

The two decided that it was best for them to set-up in Hannah’s private quarters. Khalisah began setting up her equipment at the small table on the right side of the room while Hannah gussied up in front of her mirror. She took one last look at herself before she let out a deep sigh.

“Are you alright?” Khalisah asked in a concerning tone.

Hannah looked down at her feet. “I’m fine.” she replied. “Just…nervous.”

Khalisah narrowed her eyes in disbelief, but then changed her expression when she finished putting up the last light. “Admiral, I’m ready whenever you are.” she said while taking a seat. Hannah walked over and sat in the seat opposite of her.

The reporter looked down at started pressing buttons on her omni-tool. “Okay, so to start us off I’m going to ask you about Nova’s childhood, then her time in the Alliance and on the Normandy, and finally how you want the galaxy to remember her. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Khalisah tapped a few more buttons before putting away her omni-tool. She held up three fingers, then two, then one before saying: “Good evening, everyone. I’m Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani and I’m accompanied by Admiral Hannah Shepard, the mother of the late Commander Nova Shepard, for today’s Alliance News Network special. Now, Admiral, can you please tell us what Nova was like as a child? Was she anything like she was as an adult?”

Hannah Shepard shifted in her seat. “Well, my little super Nova was a curious child. She was always wondering what it was like to be a marine and what it was like to live planet side.” Hannah chuckled and smiled a sad smile. “I remember one day she walked into mine and my husband’s, Alejandro’s, private quarters just to complain about living in space. Al explained to Nova that many people never get to see space and that she should feel lucky, but Nova just came right back at him and shut him down within seconds.” Hannah’s voice began to crack. “Nova was also very intelligent and tech-savvy much like she is–was when she was alive. She would never turn down a challenge when it came to math or technology problems. She…she…”

Hannah began to sob. She knew that remembering Nova would be difficult, but she thought that she was ready to do it without turning into a mess. The Admiral buried her head into her hands and began sobbing even harder. Hannah felt someones arms wrap around her in a delicate embrace.

“There, there,” Khalisah whispered in Hannah’s ear. “I know it’s hard, just take your time.”

Khalisah sat there, consoling Hannah until Hannah tapped her arm. Khalisah stood up and got Hannah some tissues.

“Admiral, I completely understand if you do not want to do this interview since it’s only been three months…” Khalisah offered.

Hannah shook her head while wiping away her tears. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you su–”

“Yes.”

Khalisah looked at the Admiral with a worried expression then went back to her seat. “Are you ready?” she asked with concern.

“Yes.” Hannah answered, regaining her composure. “Please, continue with the questions.”

* * *

 

“Thank you all for tuning into the Alliance News Network special. Good night and stay safe.”

Khalisah tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool to turn off the camera and then looked up at Hannah.

“Thank you for letting me conduct this interview, Admiral. I know it wasn’t easy, but I’m glad the galaxy got to see Nova from your perspective.” Khalisah said.Hannah nodded and began to help Khalisah pack up her equipment.

After they packed everything up, Khalisah made her way towards the door. “Goodbye and thanks again, Admiral.”

Hannah put one hand up. “Please, just call me Hannah.” she said with a smile.

Khalisah’s eyes widened and a smile crept up on her face as she exited the ship. At least with Hannah she ended their meeting on good terms.


End file.
